


Eye For An Eye

by GirlOfHope



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfHope/pseuds/GirlOfHope
Summary: Based on the trailer for The Last Of Us Part 2, and theorising on what may happen in the game. Strictly a One Shot!





	

 

Ellie’s fingers moved over the strings of the guitar easily, she tuned the second top string to emit the perfect sound; the words tumbled out of her mouth effortlessly as she played. Blood trickled down from the wound at the top center area of her forehead, it slicked down past her eye, slowing down as it rolled onto her left cheek.

 _‘Maybe my brain’s crying’_ , she thought, the song she sang not being interrupted in the slightest.

The house, small as it was, housed a decent amount of people to hide in. But that didn’t stop her from raging hell on all of them, slicing them open and shooting them. Their bodies strewn in various rooms, the hallway, the bathroom; one man lay by her mangled feet as she played, his blood pooling at her old converse and staining the floor beneath his lifeless body.

She knew someone was with her, walking slowly up to the house, through the morning sun. After killing, she took a break, to clear her head. Not that there was too much for Ellie to ponder over. The Fireflies, what small amount was left of their group, or Joel, the closest thing she had to a father figure.

Silent steps pressed against the floor, but Ellie knew who is was, he _always_ came back to see her when she needed him.

“What are you doing, kiddo?” The gruff, Texan voice asked softly. He knew the answer, he knew Ellie too well.

Ellie stopped strumming on the guitar, glancing down at the body by her feet.

“You really gonna go through with this?” He once again questioned, not moving from the spot where he leaned against the frame the doorway. He stared at her, his face unwavering as Ellie shifted her feet in the ground, she fiddled with the guitar before setting it down beside her on the bed. She stared at the object, so warm and comforting to her.

“I’m gonna find them,” she paused, not looking away from the instrument. “And I’m gonna kill _every last one of them_.”

Ellie looked up at the end of her whispered vow, to her right, leaning on the doorframe, was Joel. The man who had protected her when she was fourteen, soon after she was bitten by one of the infected. Riley had been killed after she had been bitten, Ellie had an immunity to the infection.

Joel had risked his life for her, saved her when she needed him most; and she let him down. Once most of the infected were gone, because of militia groups, fireflies and renegades (which Ellie was known as being one for not being on anyone’s side); but the fireflies lust for power grew. Even after Joel killed Marleen, the fireflies grew stronger.

Ellie and Joel had ended up back with Tommy, helping out with their civilisation in any way they could. Until the small ‘township’ was raided by a large group of Fireflies. She knew the only things on their minds was revenge, and power. Kill the man who killed their leader, and as many people as they could along with him. An eye for an eye; kill for a kill.

Joel and Tommy had both ended up dead defending the plant; their bodies were the only ones to be carried off by the remaining fireflies as trophies. Ellie felt tears racing down her face and neck as she saw Joel’s lifeless body.

She would kill _every last one of them_!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This was just something really quick to write, I didn’t want to delve too deep into this, since once I play the game for myself (most likely as a Let’s Play when it comes out), I don’t want to think back to what I’ve written and find that if the story isn’t like what I’ve imagined, then be disappointed. That being said, it’s Naughty Dog, I won’t be disappointed, but I will cry bucket loads of tears if the first game is any indication. Just saw the trailer, obviously, but if you haven’t look it up, it’s amazing!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
